justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
You’re the First, the Last, My Everything
(All Stars) |artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 1974 |difficulty = (Classic) (Mashup) Easy ( ) |effort=Low ( ) |nogm = 2 each |dg = / / / |mashup = Available on all consoles |mode = Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Mashup) |mc = JD4 Light Brown JDU 1A: 1B: Dark Blue-Violet 2A: Ochre Brown 2B: Copper Brown |pc = / / / (JD4/Outdated JDU) / / / (JD2020/Updated JDU) Tamarillo/Arapawa/ /Korma (Beta) |gc = / / / / /Vermilion/ (Beta) |lc = Classic Dark Orange (JD4/Outdated JDU) Yellow (JD2020/Updated JDU) Mashup Cyan (Mashup) |pictos = Classic 57 (JD4/Outdated JDU) 81 (JD2020/Updated JDU) Mashup 109 (Mashup) |nowc = YouReTheFirst |audio = |perf = |dura = 4:29 }}"You’re the First, the Last, My Everything" by is featured on , , , and (All Stars Mode). Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are 4 men: P1 P1 wears an orange helmet with yellow stripes, a blue pair of goggles, a yellow scarf, an orange coat over a white shirt, a pair of long orange jeans, and a pair of black shoes. He seems to be an aviator. P2 P2 has purple hair and wears a dark blue suit, a red tie, and a pair of long purple pants. He also wears a pair of purple shoes. He seems to be a businessman. P3 P3 wears a purple cap with a bill, a striped purple-and-white Polo, a yellow fanny pack with a tool pocket, a purple pair of long pants, and a pair of yellow sneakers. He seems to be a mechanic. P4 P4 '''has dark blue hair shaped in an odd fashion, a checkered orange-and-yellow shirt with a yellow pocket, a blue tie, a long pair of yellow jeans, a pair of red socks, as well as a pair of white shoes. firstlasteverythingp1.png|P1 firstlasteverythingp2.png|P2 firstlasteverythingp3.png|P3 firstlasteverythingp4.png|P4 Background The dance starts in a hallway with some plants and a door of a very wide elevator. Then it opens and the dancers go in it and start dancing with lots of disco lights, making it seem a disco-style dance floor. At the end, the lights turn off and the dancers exit the elevator in the exact opposite way that they entered. Gold Moves There are 2 '''Gold Moves for each coach in this routine. Gold Move 1: Raise your right hand up while standing on your right foot. Gold Move 2: This is a wave move. Starting from the right, push the player on your left. P1 sort of stumbles. Yourethefirst jd4 gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 (Original) Yourethefirst jdu gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 ( (Updated)) Yourethefirst jd4 gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 ( /''Now'' (Original)) Yourethefirst jdu gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 ( /''Now'' (Updated)) Yourethefirst jdu gm 2 updated.png|Gold Move 2 ( (Reupdated)) Yourethefirst gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Yourethefirst gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup has a Mashup which is available on all consoles. Dancers *''Ring My Bell'' *''When I Grow Up'' *''Only Girl (In The World)'' *''Venus'' *''Rasputin'' *''Barbra StreisandBarbra Streisand#Extreme(Extreme) *Born to be Wild'' *''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''Monster Mash'' *''Who Let the Dogs Out?'' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) *Step By Step'' *''Rasputin'' *''Born To Be Wild'' *''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''Barbra Streisand''Barbra Streisand#Extreme(Extreme) *''Monster Mash'' *''Who Let The Dogs Out?'' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) *''Step By Step *''Rasputin'' *''Funkytown'' *''We No Speak Americano'' *''Video Killed the Radio Star'' *''Dagomba'' *''Viva Las Vegas'' *''Forget You'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' Dance Quests * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Smooth" Dance style * Get GOOD while doing the breast stroke Original * Special Easter Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''Rabiosa'' (Bring Your Friends) Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Declare Your Love! *Declare Your Love! *Hot Moves And Cocoa *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs S-Z *Easy Peasy Party *Unlimited A-E * *Quartets Trivia *'' '' plays during the credits. *The pictogram for Gold Move 2 instructs P2, P3 and P4 to push with their left hands, but they actually push with their right hands. **This was fixed in the version by remaking the pictogram in style. ***Thus, is the fourth song from a post- game that has had changes in the pictograms, along with Die Young, Crucified and Ghostbusters. *After this move (in the line "So many ways that I"), P4 stops for a moment and is about to do this move, but then he notices the mistake and performs the correct move (this one). *The coaches originally had different colors for their gloves: P1 and P2 both had a yellow one, P3 s was orange and P4 s was dark violet. Those Beta elements appear in the menu icon, the album coach and the coach selection screen. **In the final version, P1 s glove is ultramarine blue, P3 s is red and P4 s is purple. *On , the routine starts outside the elevator, which opens revealing P2 and P3, and zooms in to them, then the song starts. On and , P2 and P3 are seen outside the elevator; when the elevator opens and the camera zooms in, the dancers slide back into the elevator in sync with the camera. *In the files, there is an unused pictogram that uses grey as P3 s color instead of purple. *In , did not appear in the "Quartets" section for a short period of time. *In the Mashup, Party Rock Anthem performs moves that are not seen in its actual routine. * As of October 17, 2019, the pictograms got updated again in style. ** Also, the color of the lyrics was changed to yellow. Gallery Game Files you're the first the last my everything jdn.jpg|''You’re The First, The Last, My Everything'' yourethefirst_albumcoach.png| album coach YouReTheFirst Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Tex1_128x128_93a3e2f141cfe25e_14.png| album background YouReTheFirst banner bkg.png| menu banner Yourethefirst map bkg.png| map background yourethefirst_cover@2x.jpg| cover Yourethefirst cover 1024.png| cover 103.png|P1’s avatar on das.png|P1’s avatar on and later games 200103.png|P1 s golden avatar 300103.png|P1 s diamond avatar FirstLastEverythingpictos.png|Pictograms YouReTheFirst updated pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Updated) In-Game Screenshots Everythinginactive.png|''You’re The First, The Last, My Everything'' on the menu (Wii U) Everythingactive.png| cover Yourethefirst jd4 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Yourethefirst jd2017 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Yourethefirst jd2017 load.png| loading screen Yourethefirst jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Yourethefirst jd2017 score.png| scoring screen YouReTheFirst_elevator_bug_1.png|P2 and P3 outside the elevator in the version Yourthefirst_jd2020allstars_menu.png|''You're The First, My Last, My Everything'' s planet on All Stars Mode Promotional Images Just-Dance-4-Youre.jpg|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements Yourethefirst beta picto.png|Beta pictogram Others 18 TheFirst.jpg|Background Videos Official Audio Barry White - You're My First My Last My Everything Teasers You're The First, The Last, My Everything - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 4 You're the First, the Last, My Everything - Barry White Just Dance Now You're The First, The Last, My Everything - 5 Stars S You're The First, My Last, My Everything - Barry White - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance 2017 You're The First The Last My Everything 5 stars superstar Xbox One Kinect Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) You're The First, The Last, My Everything You're The First, The Last, My Everything - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' You Are The First, My Last, My Everything (Mashup) - Just Dance 4 'All Stars Mode' You're The First, The Last, My Everything - Just Dance 2020 (All Stars Mode) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Cutscenes Category:Deceased Artists Category:All Stars